


Gone

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [9]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Tara leaves Bon Temps.
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Return" challenge at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

Tara can’t handle this shit anymore, so she runs away from it all with a smile on her face. She’s not even sorry.

The dark road at night stretches on forever, and somehow, it gives her comfort and hope. She can escape, and she doesn’t have to return to Bon Temps ever again. How many people can say they left this place and lived to see another day?

She understands everything about herself now. ( _I’m a magnet for strange, crazy bullshit,_ she says to herself, laughing inside. _Well, not anymore._ )

Tara presses harder on the gas. She doesn’t look back.  



End file.
